


Sense of Humour

by DaggerStar (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sadism, a little bit of humiliation, but the good kind of sadism, sadistxsadist action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaggerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross O'Donovan and Brian Wecht often challenge each other around the Grump Cave. This challenge in particular will be quite fun to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

    Ross and Brian tend to challenge each other around the Grump Cave. In the beginning, it was only once every couple of months, but nowadays it's almost daily. And if they're not challenging each other, they're doing the most ridiculous things together. Usually, the rest of the Grumps stay clear of them during their antics but, every once in a while, they all decide to have a bit of fun.  
  


"Fine, Ross, you want a challenge?"

    The voice of Brian echoed off the walls of the office, only enhanced by Ross' laughter. Arin looked up from his lunch to Danny and Suzy, who were relaxing on the couch together. They shared a knowing look and walked into the next room to see Ross standing with a shit-eating grin and Brian with his arms crossed. Barry was already in the room, leaning on the far wall, clearly enjoying the show.

"I would _love_ it if you finally gave me a challenge, Brian."

"Would you really?"

"Yea! Hit me, daddy!"

    Brian inwardly cringed.

"I will! First one to embarrass the other wins!"

"No, even better: first one to _submit_ to the other wins!!"

    Everyone watching their little show all looked at each other with exasperation. They walked back into the game room, discussing bets and which sadistic son of a bitch was going to win.

"Deal, Wecht?" Ross held out his hand.

"Deal, O'Donovan," Brian shook it.


	2. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's first attempt, and Ross' counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these chapters are going to be less then 300 words (or at least around that length).

    It was an average day at the Grump Cave. Suzy was recording an episode of KittyKatGaming, Dan and Arin were recording some Game Grumps, and Barry was giving some editing advice to Kevin, who was editing some Steam Train. Ross stood in the game room, picking through various video games to see which could possibly be comedic enough to play on the channel. Brian walked up silently to the short Australian and pinned his thick arms on either side of him. Ross jumped slightly and turned around, changing his surprised face to his signature smirk.  
  


"Hey Brian, how are you?" he said in an innocent tone.

"Fine, and you?" Brian replied in a gruff voice.

"Oh, I'm good. Just picking out some fun games. Say," he trailed fingers up the older man's chest, "You like to play games-"

Brian grabbed Ross' wrist and leaned in a bit. "I don't give in that easily, you know that."

Ross leaned up to Brian's ear, letting his hot breath dance on the musician's skin. "Whatever you say, _daddy_."

    With that, Ross ducked under Brian's arms and walked off with some video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely despise daddy kinks.


	3. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Ross who plays with Brian's bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone. Or Hanukkah. Or Yule... Or Kwanzaa..... Or holiday season I suppose.

    Dan and Brian were talking about some new song ideas for Ninja Sex Party in the kitchen, throwing lyrics around. Dan suggested something about “cloud nine” when Ross walked in to get some food. The Aussie bid the two hello and searched through the cupboards for some cereal. Brian continued on with the suggestion Dan had made, adding on to the idea a bit. 

“’Scuse me,” Ross murmured to Brian, who was leaning on the fridge. 

“Make me,” Brian crossed his arms.             

    Dan shared a knowing look with Brian, but didn’t move since he wanted to see just how their challenge was going. 

“Do you want me to make you?” Ross whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.             

    He closed the decent gap between them and stood mere millimetres away from Brian, glaring up into his eyes. Ross twiddled with the hem of Brian’s jeans and a smirk painted its way onto his lips. 

“You’re being pretty rude right now, Ross. I’m trying to talk to Dan.”             

    Ross let out a sigh and stepped back. Brian stepped forward, letting Ross get the milk from the fridge for his cereal. After Ross poured his bowl, he bid the two men adieu and left the kitchen. Dan stared at Brian and Brian glanced up at him. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only gonna get steamier from here on out, ladies and gentlemen.


	4. Choo Choo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets ballsier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to emilyrosepetal, just to make sure she doesn't rebel.

     Brian had a plan. He was recording an episode of Steam Train with Ross that evening and wanted to see just how far he could take things before Ross, A: tried to stop him or B: submitted to him, leading to him winning the challenge. 

    Ross had set up the room to record, pulling in the mics closer to the couch they would be sitting on. The two happily sat down and started the episode. Ross was explaining the game when Brian began lightly fiddling with Ross’ fly. Ross finished his sentence and glared at Brian with a death glare to conquer all death glares. Brian simply shrugged and continued to explain, further into detail, what the game was about. Finally, they were off into the game. It was a multi-player platformer that required the two to take turns. It was currently Ross’ turn, so Brian put one of his hands on Ross’ thigh and began slowly and gently stroking his leg. Ross made a sound of disapproval that sent pleasant feelings down Brian’s spine. Brian followed up the seam of Ross’ jeans, cupping at his crotch and smirking.     

    The younger Australian closed the space between his legs by clenching his legs closed, but Brian leaned in and whispered, just quiet enough to where the microphone didn’t pick it up,

“I bet I could pry those legs open myself, Ross, would you like to see me do that?” in a slightly condescending tone.

    Ross tagged Brian into the game, forcing him to pick up the controller. Brian soon got frustrated with the game, and focused hard on it. Ross took this opportunity to graze his lips up Brian’s neck, to his ear.

“If you want me to spread my legs, daddy, I wanna hear you beg first,” he whispered.

    Brian didn’t even flinch, but nearly took up that offer. Since this challenge had started a few days back, he and Ross had done nothing remotely sexual together. He bit his lip.


	5. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. Who wins the challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever and that this seems cut short, but I'm no longer very interested in this, but I felt like ot deserved an ending. Enjoy!

    Ross grumbled to himself in the kitchen of the Grumpcave. None of his advances had been working. Brian is a tough nut to crack and he was beginning to grow impatient. It had been nearly a fortnight since they had last started the challenge and not only did they both have blue balls, but they were both grumpier. Brian came out of one of the recording rooms and they met each others eyes.

 

"Y’know Ross, if you keep staring at me like that, you might just ejaculate all over the place."

 

"Somehow, you saying the word ejaculate instead of cum makes it weird."

 

    Ross stepped towards the older man and smirked. He licked his teeth and squeezed Brian's arm.

 

"Speaking of cum..."

 

    Suddenly, Brian's arms were embracing Ross' waist and he furiously pressed his lips into the Australian's. Ross closed his eyes, cupped Brian's face, and eagerly followed suit. Soon enough, the two of them were on the couch. Brian slipped his hand into Ross' pants and began feeling up and down.

 

"Brian, wait!" Ross gasped.

 

"What?" Brian gruffed.

 

    Ross' face pulled into a devious grin and he propped himself up with his elbows.

 

"Does this mean I won?"

 

    Brian stared at the younger man for a good thirty seconds in complete disbelief before he zipped up Ross' fly and got up. Ross reached his arms out, but Brian just walked away, shaking his head.

 

"But did I win!?"

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mini-series that will be part of a Collection of Game Grumps drabbles!


End file.
